Dance Till I die
by mafaaa518
Summary: Tatiana Lokelani Jones, student of Hogwarts school and dancer. Oliver Wood, student of Hogwarts school and Quidditch Captain. Both 5th years, both Gryffindors. With OWL'S, crazy friends, sports and love all in Hogwarts, this is not going to be a easy year. That I promise you.
1. Introduction

When the music started I began doing the choreography to the rhythm of the music. It would be the last time I would practice for a while so I was giving it all I got.

When the music stopped I finally breathed and looked myself in the mirror. I was sweating, for the 4 long hours of constant dancing and though every inch of my body was in pain, I had a smile of the size of the universe. This is what I like to do the most, dance, it's my life. It's been like these since my first ballet class when I was 4 years old and even before that, my mother always told me that she knew from the moment that she first saw me moving my little baby arms when some theme music of an old baby show played, that I was going to love dancing, and guess what she was right.  
After some time resting and catching my breath, I got up and headed toward the looker room. I took off my dance clothes and went to shower, trust me after 4 hours of only dancing a person does NOT smell good.  
After showering I changed and headed home.  
This is going to be my last day in Portugal, tomorrow I'm going to catch a plane to London, to go to my boarding school ,Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Merlin help me.


	2. London, guess who's back

London. Sweet, but rainy London.  
Today is 31Th of August and I'm going to stay and one of my best friends houses, so that tomorrow we all stay together at the train.  
So it's me, Emily, and Maisie, and we are all staying at Maisie house for the night. I's going to be so cool, since I haven't seen them since the beginning of the summer and I miss those 2 like crazy, they are like the sisters I never had and I love them to death.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, ANAAAAA" that's Maisie, she is the loudest of the group, as a love for fashion and hairstyling, and yes she just call me Ana, when we first meet she could not say the T's so she just started to call me Ana.  
"AHAHAHAHA What's up girls?" I said with a huge smile on my face.  
"Hi Ana" Emily, she's the artistic one, always as her sketchbook anywhere she goes, she is also very shy, even this being our 5Th year together she is still very quiet.  
"So how was your summer back in your mother hometown?" Maisie asked.  
"You know, the usual, went to the beach, had numerous of family lunches, danced in the town studio, help my grandmother in the café, went to see my cousins football games etc,etc,etc... You?"  
"Spent it most of the time in the pool with Emily, which brings me to... WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DIDN'T YOU WRITE MORE DURING THE SUMMER?" OK first of all, OUCH, the girl as good lungs, but damn that's an exaggeration.  
"OK, first: OUCH, that hurt, second: I'm sorry I was helping my grandma most of the time and when I wasn't helping I was with the family or dancing, and you know the when I'm dancing I lose track of time, and besides I have some news I wanna tell you guys"  
"What is it?"

* * *

Cl iffy ahahahaha, anyway this is my new story. I know that the chapter is small but I just got the idea and I had to write it, but since I'm starting the tests now, I'm very busy.  
So, comment, follow and heart it, and if you see any mistakes TELL ME  
xoxo Mafaaa


	3. My best friends know I'm insane

"What is it?"  
"Well... you know how in my parents last letter before we went on holiday that said that they had some news to tell me , but it also say that they didn't know if I was going to like them or not?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you were freaking out thinking that they were going to transfer you to another school."  
"Well as you can see that's not the case" I smiled.  
"Then what was the news?" Emily asked.  
"I'M GOING TO BE AN OLDER SISTER, AGAIN!" I screamed,smiling from ear to ear.  
"OMG, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS, AND IT'S GOING TO BE A GIRL" I always wanted a little sister " which is why I need to find a good name for my baby sister, and you two are going to help me!" they could tell that what I said wasn't a question, more like a demand, not that they minded.  
"OK, we can do that tomorrow at the train ride"  
"Now that that's taken care of, besides going to the pool what else did you did?" they can't have spend all the time swimming, could they?  
"Emily spend most of the time drawing, as usual and-"  
"Hey! I don't spend all my time drawing!" Emily complained.  
"Yes, you do." Me and Maisie said at the same time " So let me see what did you draw" I said, Emily really as a talent for drawing, she always manage to do the right thing for the right sketch, with all the right colors and shadows. It's amazing.  
"OK, then tell me what you think, Maisie already did"  
"AND, as usual, it's amazing" empathizing the and. Let's just say that she didn't like being interrupted.  
She had drawn this an eye, a girl, a couple, an tiger and...  
"Oh My, Emily is that Hogwarts?" like I said, it's amazing.  
"Yeah..." she's always a little shy when it comes to people complementing her.  
"I wish I could draw like this" I confessed  
"And I wish I could dance like you" Emily counterattacked. Let me tell you something, for someone so freaking shy, she always counterattacks, ALWAYS.  
"Ladies, ladies, we all know that you would like to be me, but no need to fight over it" and that ladies and gentleman is Maisie, always useful.  
These are my best friends. I never said that we were normal. Actually we are anything but normal. And that's the way I like it.

* * *

Small, but that's all I could do for now :c

xoxo Mafaaa


	4. Onesie Night - Traditions can't be lost

Back in the summer before we start our second year in Hogwarts, we all stayed at Emily's House for the last 3 week of summer. Emily lived with parents and her older cousin, Janelle, who was staying there for the summer. Janelle is a very easy going girl, with a very creative mind and a childlike personality, something that, for the looks of it, she got from her mother,Dakota, who we got a chance to meet in the end of our first week there .  
Dakota like her daughter is a very easy going character, who works for a company called "Inspiration" (creative name, right?). The company creates all kind of things, since clothing lines to cups of tea, only requirement is to be a little out of the ordinary.  
As soon as Dakota found out that Emily was having a couple a friends at the house ( pretty sure it was Janelle who told her), she asked her daughter to find out what our favourite animals were, apparently she had the most amazing idea ever, her words not mine. At the day we meet her, she brought 3 one pieced pajamas (onesies) with the same animal forms as our favourite animals and slippers to match: a bunny for Maisie ( and again I don't know how everyone that was in the house wasn't deaf by the time she stopped screaming from excitement), a cat for me ( I've got to admit, it is pretty cool) and a giraffe for Emily ( personally I think it matches her personality quite well). And every year we get a new pair of onesies and slippers on Christmas by Aunt Dakota ( yes, she made us started calling her that)  
Since then we do a Onesie Night every month (except of course in the summer) and the night before going to school, it's kind of a tradition, and since we are the only Gryffindor girls in our year, we have the whole dorm to ourselfs'. Basically, a Onesie Night consists in the 3 of us dressed in our onesies', very loud music ( I knew there was a reason for me to like magic), food stolen from the kitchens ( which consists in ice-cream, mainly vaniva, cookie, and chocolate flavors, chocolate bars, non-alcoholic drinks, chips, and lots and lots of candies, I still don't know how in the name of Merlin we don't get fat), talking bad or good ( depends on the person) about someone, and catching up ( sometimes we don't have time to talk with all the homework *cough cough Snape cough cough*and classes).  
Any way, back to the story.

"But I don't want!"  
"Well you really don't have a option about this."  
Let me help you understand what's going on. Maisie, the one complaining (no surprise there) , doesn't want to go back to school, saying that it's boring and that she's happy right now with the summer sun and doing nothing. Emily, the one saying that she as to go back to school (again, no surprise there) is contra-arguing saying that she doesn't have a choice but to be a big girl and suck it up.  
I think both sides have reasonable arguments, so I'm just sitting there watching the two of them arguing in our onesies while eating vanilla ice-cream. AHH good life.  
"Well, since you don't want to go then I guess you don't really care if Nathan, right?" ohhh, good one Em.  
"What?! What in the name of Merlin are you saying? Why would I care for Nathan?" and after that she started to laugh, you know the kind that screams "STOP TALKING BECAUSE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I'M LYING" and playing with her hair.  
Yap, she so likes him.

* * *

( still not done, but I really have to go to classes, finish when I get home)


End file.
